lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1530
Report #1530 Skillset: Skill: Colossi Org: Ebonguard Status: Approved Mar 2017 Furies' Decision: We will analyse a way to make colossi more useful. Problem: Colossi are a mechanic that were created for Nexus Weakenings, and the battles were incredibly important for that mechanic (it was the only way to actually initiate that conflict). When weakenings disappeared and were replaced by Aetherflares, the mechanic ended up becoming almost entirely unused (though nearly every tradeskill still has an ability in it for use with them). With flares, almost all that ever ends up happening is activating a colossus and putting a heart in it to allow for focusing / faster winning of the bubble. It would be nice to be able to use this mechanic outside of a very limited time window (a window in which it just hasn't been used anyways). 9 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow a "colossus arena" (much like the parallax) that two pilots can enter. The colossi / constructs that the pilots enter are fully stocked with upgrades. 9 R: 0 Solution #2: Instead, allow organizations to purchase a colossus "arena" for their own use. This will then require that those who wish to use these constructs / colossi within their org to stock them with updates from the tradeskills (allowing for use). Have the items decay after either a certain number of uses or a certain amount of time. 8 R: 0 Solution #3: Create a new skill in Artisan that functions as a current Colossus does (Security can activate it at an Aetheric Ring during flares, and can focus on it positively / negatively). Repurpose Constructs / Colossi for another use. Player Comments: ---on 3/13 @ 01:17 writes: Did a bit of conversing on Envoys regarding this. I'm personally of the idea that if we do solution 1 / 2 we can make them something people can play with as a mechanic, and may open it up to repurposing in the future if desired by the Admin team, but leaving the option in solution 3 for that if Someone has a compelling idea! ---on 3/13 @ 05:54 writes: I'm a bit skeptical that most orgs would be willing to invest in Solution 2, but otherwise I have no problems with the solutions. ---on 3/13 @ 15:44 writes: I think playing mech warrior will be fun for a little while then slowly fade into obscurity. Much like many other arena games. I am not opposed to the solutions I just don't feel they will accomplish much in the long run. ---on 3/13 @ 21:12 writes: That may be, Demartel-- but the mechanics are already in the game at this point, it's just giving us an opportunity to use them outside of flares (where they don't get used anyways) that I'm looking for. ---on 3/13 @ 23:55 writes: As I said during the discussion, I'm not opposed to it but don't really see the point either. ---on 3/16 @ 01:45 writes: Don't see much use but I don't object ---on 3/30 @ 01:28 writes: This... seems like a waste of time. Do we think someone is going to do this for fun? I dont see a reason to reject it, but I think code time is more useful in most anything else. ---on 3/31 @ 22:25 writes: It's not like it's a waste of time for most of it-- the code's already in and exists, just needs to be made more accessible. The bulk of it's there as-is.